Hyuk
Perfil *'Nombre:' Hyuk (혁) thumb|324px|Hyuk *'Nombre Real:' Han Sang Hyuk (한상혁) *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daejeon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: ' 184cm. *'Peso:' 68kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Cerdo. *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) Cameo Peliculas *Catch Him to Survive (2016) Programas de TV *'2015:' Weekly Idol (25.02.15 junto a Big Byung y Chamsonyeo). *'2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung). *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker 2 (12.12.2014-2015, Ep 1 al 6). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung). *'2014:' MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014, junto a N). *'2014': Star King (02.08.2014, junto a Ken y Hongbin). *'2014:' SBS Law of the Jungle; Brasil. *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Ravi, Hongbin). *'2012:' Mnet Mydol (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a N Feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) Videos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance Curiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín, Maknae. **'Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung. *'Apodo:' "Hyukkie" (hecho por fans), "Hyukawaii" (dado por N), Manhyuk, "Hyukminem" (él mismo), "Jungle Baby" (luego de su participación en "Laws of the Jungle") "Hyogi", "Baby Oppa" (por parte de todas sus fans mayores que él), "HyukDDi" (nombre en Big Byung), Hyukddi-fi (en el programa hitmaker). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor. *'Educación: ' **Hanlim Multi Art High School (2013) **Dong-A University, K-Pop Major (2014) *'Especialidades:' Baile, sabe tocar el piano. *Tiene intolerancia a lactosa. *Pese a que parece callado, en realidad es extrovertido y por eso se lleva muy bien con sus hyungs. Es sensible, sincero, y se pone nervioso si las cosas no le salen bien. Es muy activo y también el más valiente del grupo. *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . *Pese a que se lleva bastantes años con los demás miembros, ha demostrado ser el más valiente y atrevido. En "Mydol" se prestó voluntario para hacer salto de bungee primero ya que sus hyungs no se atrevían. En el mismo programa, completó la casa embrujada él solo, ya que N (su compañero de equipo) tenía mucho miedo para continuar. También mostró que además de valiente, es sincero al explicarle a Hong Bin como se sentía ya que sabía que a su compañero no le caía muy bien. Con la conversación logró que ambos se entendieran y se perdonaron. Ahora se llevan bien y son amigos. *Es el miembro al que más le costaba aprender las coreografías. Cuando participó en "Mydol", más de una vez rompió a llorar por la presión, pero todos sus hyungs le apoyaron y le dieron ánimos. Ahora es uno de los mejores bailarines del grupo. *Le gusta el anime. *Creia que Leo era muy serio y que era difícil quererlo. *Quiso ser un cantante desde que vio el vídeo "Baby" de Justin Bieber. *Fue quien le sugirió a la compañía el concepto de vampiros (que fue el que les dio más fama) después de que vio la película "Crepúsculo". *No le gustan las cosas con sabor u olor a queso. *En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron "¿sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria?" señalo a Ken y dijo que será por habilidad en el canto. *Cuando fueron a Japón dijo que le sorprendió que las calles estaban muy limpias, y en el hotel en que se alojaron tenía un túnel bajo el agua y se podía ver los autos pasar a través del agua, lo cual fue muy interesante. *Para una entrevista comentó: "Antes del debut, mi preparación era deficiente por lo que en nuestra canción debut ''Super Hero yo no tenía una parte . Cuando nos estábamos preparando para nuestro segundo single Rock Ur Body trabajé muy duro para poder tener mi propia parte". En especial escuchó los consejos de Ken hyung y practico desesperadamente. "Ken originalmente tenía una parte en la que tenia mucha confianza , pero me la dio a mí. Él, personalmente me recomendó y le pidió al compositor: "¿No sería bueno si Hyuk tenía esta parte?" Por eso estoy muy agradecido a Ken hyung". *En una entrevista para Cuvism reveló que si no fuera cantante le gustaría estudiar gestión empresarial o arquitectura. *También Hyuk en un programa se declaró fan de EXO, actualmente se lleva muy bien con ellos. *Hayana de EvoL lo declaró como su tipo ideal. *Su sonrisa y su nariz es ligeramente parecida a la de Park Shin Hye. *Cuando los demás miembros se enojan con él, no trata de calmarlos haciendo aegyo, él sinceramente dice "lo siento". *No puede dormir hasta que toca el zipper de una almohada. *Cuando era pequeño, hizo cosplay de Sasuke de Naruto. *Es amigo de Min Hyun, Chae Jin y Sung Jae. Todos nacieron el mismo año. *Los miembros lo mandaron a dormir junto a Ravi, ya que ambos roncan en la noche. *Cuando duerme, tiene el habito de abrazar a la persona a su lado. Una vez bailó "Super Hero" cuando estaba dormido. *Sus hyungs dicen que habla informal con ellos cuando está dormido. *Fue quien estuvo menos tiempo en entrenamiento (3 meses), mientras que N fue el que más tiempo estuvo (5 años). *En la preparatoria y en la secundaria, Hyuk fue el #1 en toda la escuela y presidente de su clase. *Fue compañero de Sungjae de BTOB en la secundaria. *Si fuera un animal, sería un bebé dinosaurio. *Según N, el punto débil de Hyuk es que no puede hacer aegyo. Incluso hay veces en las que no tiene expresión alguna cuando habla con los demás. *Formó parte del "Laws of the Jungle; Brazil" junto a Kang In de Super Junior. Es la persona más joven en participar en el show (Mayo, 2014). *Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N, Sungjae de BTOB y Jackson de GOT7. *En el programa "Hitmaker" dijo que quiere casarse con Shin Min Ah *Tiene un cierto parecido con Joshua de Seventeen. *Dijo que su favorita de SNSD es Taeyeon. *Su modelo a seguir es Lee Seung Gi *Tiene un cierto parecido al actor Yoo Seung Ho Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) Galería Hyuk1.jpg Hyuk2.jpg Hyuk3.jpg Hyuk4.jpg Hyuk5.jpg Hyuk6.png Hyuk7.png Hyuk8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor